High school Drama
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is the outcast of the school. Then Two new kids come ot the school and change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is to test the water and see if I should continue. I know people want family ties but I'm facing a block whenever I try to write them. This isn't proofed if people want this story I will poof it and write more.

* * *

Seth pulls his books out of his locker and runs a hand through his hair. He was hoping that the foot ball team was all in the gym right now. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today he could get to class and not be beaten on or hurt. He shuts his locker, holding his binder tightly against his chest. He though yelps when he's shoved hard against his locker and pinned there. He feels the huge body of Ryan pressed against him and pushing him into the lockers. Ryan was pinning him against the lockers.

Ryan growls as he speaks, "What are you doing Sethie.. trying to run away."

Seth swallows and bites his lip, "Let me go Ryan."

Ryan laughs and then grabs Seth by the back of the hair and slams his head into the locker. Seth whimpers as he feels the the world tilt a little. His hands also move to his nose to see if it's bleeding. Seth whimpers as he's grabbed by his arm and then spun around when Ryan moves off him. His back is pressed against the locker and then Ryan presses back against him. Ryans hand moves and runs over his crotch, "Such a pretty boy."

Seth whimpers and his hands grab at Ryan's wrist. There's two other guys snickering behind Ryan. They are all on the football team. Brock and Cesaro always follow Ryan around and protect him. They also normally help Ryan corner his victims and beat on them. Seth struggles and then yelps in pain when Ryan punches him in the side of the head. Ryan lets Seth slide down the locker in pain.

Ryan smirks down at Seth, "Your lucky your brother is the captain of the team. Or I would enjoy your ass."

Seth holds his head, trying to ward off another punch. Ryan though snickers and then stands up and kicks him in the leg before the three of them walk off.

Seth moans in pain and leans against the locker. Seth moves and tries to stand up. He manages to get up and limps into the bathroom. He leans against the wall, in pain. Seth looks at his face and notices all the bruises as normal are in his hair line, so no one will see them. Seth's brother Randy, Cena and Cody would do something if they saw a bruise on Seth. Also they knew what was going on with Seth or Seth told them what was going on. Ryan was well aware of that though and only hit where the bruise could be hidden. Also,Seth didn't tell because Randy would be expelled for fighting if he does anything.

Seth leans against the wall and slides down it quietly tears to fall. He was the outcast in all the school. He use to have friends but Ryan started a rumor with Nichole, the head cheer leader. After that rumor Seth was then isolated. Cody and John always treated him well but that was because of Randy. John was Randy's childhood friend and he was always though good to Seth. Cody was Randy's boyfriend. Cody would often partner with Seth since he was in his grade. No one went after Cody because he was Randy's boyfriend and Cody had a lot of friends. Seth was the vulnerable one because often he was alone.

Seth groans in pain as he stands and then jumps when he hears a soft voice, "You ok?"

Seth looks up and sees a beautiful older boy with long black hair and stunning eyes. Seth winces softly and backs against the wall, "I'm fine."

The boy shakes his head, "no you're not."

Seth shakes his head, "you're new here?"

The boy nods and walks forward, touching Seth's shoulder, "I'm Roman."

Seth pulls away and then chuckles sadly, "Listen Roman. Let me bring you up to speed. I'm the outcast.. you don't want to be seen anywhere near me. You'll have a target on your back."

Roman shakes his head, "I don't care about that."

Seth shakes his head and holds his ribs, "you will.. they always do. Just go. I've heard that line a lot and they always walk away. Just go away."

Roman frowns and watches as Seth leaves the bathroom. Roman turns and there is another boy in the corner that Seth just didn't see. He has short blond hair, Dean.

Dean frowns softly at Roman, "Who did that too him."

Roman shakes his head," I don't know bro.."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Roman had moved to this school due to Dean being expelled from thier old school. They had come to live with their father Mark Callaway last week. This school allowed Dean attend full time due to Mark being the sheriff. Roman didn't want to go but wouldn't leave his brother alone to face a new school.

Dean had heard some of what Ryan had said and saw Seth limp into the bathroom. In the old scchool Roman ahd always been the one to keep the bullies off him. Dean felt something towards the smaller boy and wanted to protect him.

Roman looks at Dean and then sighs, "Lets just go to class."

Dean nods and picks up his backpack heading out the door with his brother. Dean goes into his English class. He raises his eyebrow when he sees Seth sitting there at one of the tables alone. Dean walks over and flops down by Seth. Seth looks at the boy and then down at his lap.

Seth speaks under his breath, "I don't think you want to sit there." Seth peeks around the room not wanting attention drawn to them.

Dean smirks and leans back in his chair, "Nope I'm certain I do."

Seth peeks at the boy and Dean looks directly at him, "I'm Dean, Roman's brother."

Seth nods, "Seth... but. I don't.."

Dean covers Seth's mouth, "Shh your so much prettier when you don't talk. "

Seth blinks at him and then looks back at his lap. He takes a couple breaths and tries not to react. He winces when he sees Nikki walking forward. Nikki leans against the table and twirls her hair looking at Dean. She then sneers at Seth causing him to flinch. Nikki turns to Dean "You know there's other seats so you don't have to sit with this ugly slut."

Nikki looks directly at Seth when she states slut and then smiles sweetly at Dean.

Dean raises his eyebrow and then leans forward, "Really.."

Nikki nods. Seth bites his lip and knows that it's already started. Anyone that even comes close to Seth would be just as much a target as him.

Dean sniffs the air and then covers his nose, "Oh god I smell something fishy."

Nikki smirks expecting Dean to say it was from Seth.

Dean looks right at Nikki, "You should get that checked because I can smell you from here."

Nikki gasps and glares at Dean, "you're going to regret that."

Dean smirks, "Not as much as I would regret sitting next to someone that smells like you."

Nikki turns and storms over to he friends.

Seth fidgets and then whispers softly to Dean, "They're going to be mad."

Dean hums and then looks at Seth, "I've never been one that follows the crowd."

Seth nods and looks up when the teacher comes in. Dean tries to concentrate on the class but he can hear the whispers about him. The big question was why he was sticking up for the slut Seth.

Seth tries all class to ignore that Dean was anywhere close to him. He knew that soon enough Dean would walk away because the school would get to him. Why even get his hopes up. Finally class was done and Seth quietly puts his binder in his bag. Dean does the same and follows Seth out the door. Roman is waiting and raises his eyebrow at Seth and Dean exiting.

Seth looks at Roman and then Dean, "listen.. I don't know why you're doing this.. but if you keep coming near me.. or doing what you're doing." He looks directly at Dean, "you will have a target on your back.. and .. they'll hurt you."

Dean frowns, "Like you where hurt earlier."

Seth shrugs, "I'm use to it.. Just.. stay away."

Seth quickly then leaves. Roman hums softly and then looks at Dean, "what happened?"

Dean shrugs, "I insulted some chick."

Roman nods and then looks up when he hears someone call his name. Ryan walks over and looks at Roman and then Dean.

"Roman," Ryan states in greeting and then look at Dean, "you insulted my girlfriend."

Dean shrugs.

Ryan shakes his head, "Listen piece of advice. Stay away from that guy Seth. He's a slut and he'll do nothing but bring you down. Roman, you're a great foot ball player and you could be very popular and Dean could too. If you stay hanging around that little freak though, you won't be. Hell even his older brother Randy hates him."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ryan smirks thinking he's got Roman and Dean believing him. He nods, "Yeah Randy can't stand the little slut."

Roman nods and Ryan calps him on the back, "Glad you see things my way."

Ryan walks away.

Dean frowns and then looks at Roman, "Ro..."

Roman shakes his head, "I don't know Dean. We're new here and we don't know what this guy did to bring on the hate that he's getting. Maybe it's justified. Expecially with his brother hating him."

Dean leans back against the wall and frowns," Ro.. he acts like a mouse and hides even in class. I don't think someone like that could do something to justify what is happening to him. "

Ro rubs his head and then looks at Dea, "Try not to insult his girl. I don't want to try and fight him to keep you safe."

Dean snorts, "if she will stop being a bitch, I'll play nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth waits quietly by the door of the school for Randy. Cody runs through the door and screams happily, "FINALLY. We're out of here for the day."

Seth peeks up at Cody and smiles a little, "Hey."

Cody grins at Seth, "school is out Sethie.. you should be cheering too."

Randy walks out with John beside him. Cody jumps on Randy and hugs him. Randy grins and hugs Cody tightly. John walks over to Seth and leans against the wall. Randy grins at all of them, "Let me give Seth a ride home and then I'll meet you up with you guys?"

John nods, "sure."

Randy kisses Cody and then leads Seth towards the car. Randy didn't bother inviting Seth since he never comes anyways. Randy looks at Seth, "whats your plans for tonight?"

Seth shrugs, "I dunno. Watch a movie or something."

Randy frowns softy, "come with us. Seth you can't keep hiding in the house."

Seth shakes his head, "Nah I don't want to be a burden."

Randy sighs softly and then opens the door to his car for Seth, "You're not Seth."

Seth gets in the car and shakes his head "I'm good Randy."

Randy sighs and drives Seth to their home. Seth had sealed up around Randy and it hurt. His little brother was going through something but won't talk to him about it. He and Seth use to be close then when they started in this school it all changed. Also Seth kept saying he was a burden and he wasn't to Randy. John and Cody thought Seth was nice from what they told him. He knew that John liked Seth hanging out with him. John had only older brothers so he enjoyed having a little brother. Randy watches Seth go into the house and then pulls out.

Seth walks into the house and looks around. He hears a voice from the kitchen and he walks into the kitchen. Shawn is dancing around singing with the radio. Shawn was technically his step father but Shawn and Hunter raised the boys. Shawn was his dad in every way that counted. Seth never knew his mom she left when he was a baby. Randy didn't remember their mom. Shawn looks up when he see's Seth and walks over, taking Seth's hand and gets him to dance with him. Seth smiles and dances with Shawn, laughing.

When the song ends Shawn grins at Seth, "How was school. "

Seth's face falls a little and Shawn frowns. Shawn takes Seth's hand and pulls him to the table, sitting with Seth.

Seth shrugs though, "it was fine.. what's for Dinner."

Shawn frowns, "Seth .. I wish you wouldn't lie."

Seth sighs softly, "It's the same Dad.. it doesn't really matter."

Shawn sighs, "it matters because you matter Seth."

Seth looks at his dad and then shrugs, "Don't worry about it."

Shawn sighs and looks at Seth, "I'm making lasagna for dinner. Did Randy say if he would be coming home?"

Seth nods, "He said he would be."

Shawn grins, "Good. Hunter is coming home too earlier so I think we should do something."

Seth perks and looks at Shawn, "like what?"

Shawn hums, "movies maybe."

Seth nods and smiles at Shawn, "Cool."

Shawn wraps his arms around Seth and hugs him, "you matter Seth."

The next day, Seth walks into the school and freezes. He sees Ryan leaning against his locker waiting for him. Ryan glares at Seth when he sees him alone. Ryan walks over and towers over Seth, "Listen here slut. You may think those new kids are your friends but you know what happens if they keep this up."

Seth nods quickly and whispers, "I'm trying to keep them away."

Ryan grabs Seth and slams him against the lockers, pinning him against them. Ryan then growls, "You better get them to leave you alone."

Seth nods and then struggles when Ryan runs his fingers over his crotch. Ryan smirksas he slowly dips a finger into Seth's pants. Ryan whispers "I think either way I'm to enjoy you."

Seth struggles and pulls at Ryan's hand "No.."

Ryan then leans forward to whisper in Seth's ear. "You better hope that they stop making things difficult for me."

Ryan then drops Seth and walks away.

Cody watches from down the hallway and shakes his head. He turns and heads down the hallway. Why did Randy care about this little slut of a brother. Seth did nothing but cause drama and problems. Randy deserved better. Cody shakes his head and hopes that Seth doesn't keep causing trouble for Randy.

Seth leans against his locker and closes his eyes. He felt trapped and scared with no end in sight. He jumps when he feels a hand on his back. He turns his head and sees Roman standing beside him. Roman looks concerned as he grabs Seth by the arm and pulls him into the janitor's closet. Seth yelps and then looks at Roman, "what are you doing."

Roman looks at him, "you looked.. shook up."

Seth shakes his head, "It's nothing."

Roman grabs Seth when he goes to move and gently pushes him back into centre of the closet. Roman then leans against the door, "you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Seth looks at Roman and then crosses his arms. What he doesn't know is Roman is more stuborn then anyone he's ever meet. Roman leans agianst the door and waits. Roman's use to dealing with Dean so Seth is easy.

Almost an hour later, Seth slumps and sits on the floor, "FINE."

Roman looks at him, "Fine what?"

Seth sighs, "Ryan and some of the football team use me as a punching bag ok.. So what.."

Roman nods, "why are they trying to keep us away from you."

Seth sighs and mumbles, "because if I have friends... you might try and stop them. Also.. I turned down Ryan." Seth shrugs.

Roman looks at him and feels like there's more but Seth wasn't going to admit it.

Seth fidgets, "Can I leave now?"

Roman looks at him, "Why don't you tell Randy?"

Seth sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Randy will fight Ryan or at least beat on him. He'll be expelled. Randy is on his last warning."

Roman frowns, "Seth ..If someone was doing that to Dean.. I would kill them too. I would be hurt more that he didn't tell me."

Seth shakes his head, "No and You're not telling him."

Roman sighs and leans against the door.

Seth whispers, "Listen.. you're getting into things that will be bad for you and Dean. I don't want you hurt over me."

Roman looks at Seth, "Seth. "

Seth looks at him, "just stay away ok."

Roman looks at him and whispers "I can't do that."

Seth shakes his head and whispers, "Please."

Seth then quickly pushes Roman out of the way and runs from the closet. Roman watches and then shakes his head.

Roman couldn't even explain why he was so interested in this kid since he came to the school. Maybe it was his vulnerability or something. Roman couldn't explain it. He walks through the school to meet Dean at the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple days things don't change. Seth keeps pushing Dean and Roman away until finally they let him push them away a bit. They start to distance themselves from Seth. As soon as they do that things start getting better for them. People talk to them and a few people introduce themselves to them. Dean actually makes a friend and Roman begins to fit in with the football team.

Seth continues to shows up to classes with hidden bruises . He still is completely isolated by the school. Seth though is use to it so he just deals as normal. Dean can't just let go though completely. He wants to stop the pain that Seth is in. Roman told him what Seth told him and makes it his mission to try and at least keep an eye on the other boy. Every time they try to stop something, Seth warns them off.

Randy notices that Seth has gotten even worse and he won't even say more then 3 words anymore. Randy is starting to get annoyed because he is kept in the dark as to why. One thing Randy notices which is odd is that Ryan is almost giddy about something.

Ryan notices the distance and thinks he's won. He is more amused when Nikki states that Dean isn't sitting with Seth anymore. Ryan grins at Brock and Cesaro as they sit at their lunch table. He leans back on his seat thinking about the fact that he won again. That will teach Seth to turn him down.

Seth walks down the hallway at the school and holds his book close to his chest. He yelps when he's shoved to the floor. Seth lands hard and then turns looking up at Ryan. Ryan smirks down at him, "watch were your walking."

Seth closes his eyes but he nods, "yeah.. sorry."

Seth jumps when he hears a rough voice speak up. "Yeah you should watch where you're going Ryan."

Seth looks up seeing Roman, standing over him. Roman finally was able to catch Ryan in the act. Roman glares at Ryan as Ryan backs down a little bit, moving away from Roman and Seth. Roman reaches down and takes Seth's hand. He helps Seth up and wraps an arm around the smaller boys waist. Roman looks down Seth and then looks at Ryan, "I'm only saying this once. Leave him alone."

Seth holds onto Roman's shirt trying to get his attention. Roman doesn't respond, he just holds him closer. Roman eyes Ryan and watches him. Ryan glares at both of them and turns, leaving the hallway.

Seth whispers, "They'll..."

Seth blinks when he feels Roman's finger on his lip shushing him. Roman looks down at him and then moves them down the hallway. Once they're alone in the hallway. He is holding Seth close to his side, "I'm not letting them continue to hurt you Seth."

Seth chews his lip, "They'll hurt you or Dean."

Roman snorts, "Dean could take them and They won't go after me either."

Seth holds onto Roman's shirt and nods. Roman moves and leans against his own locker, pulling Seth in front of him. Roman looks down at Seth and whispers, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

Seth looks up at him and then smiles a little. Roman smiles down at Seth, "Finally a bit of a smile."

Seth watches Roman and then bites the inside of his cheek, "but what... do you want in return."

Roman pulls Seth against his chest and whispers in his ear, "How about.. a date."

Seth swallows nervously.

Roman quickly touches Seth's cheek, "Whoa.. not like that. Dean and his friend Dolph want to go out for dinner and to a movie. They're wanting me to come and I want to bring you."

Seth nods and looks up at him, "Ok."

Roman smirks, "not even concerned what movie he's picked?"

Seth fidgets and then mumbles, "it's not some girly movie is it.."

Roman grins, "Nope."

Around the corner Cody is watching and frowns as he watches. He though quickly covers up the frown when he sees Randy walking over to him with John. John stops Randy and points down the hallway at Roman and Seth.

John speaks softly, "Hey Randy ... look at Seth."

Randy looks up and his eyes go wide at the sight of Seth cuddled up against Roman.

John reaches out and takes a hold of Randy's arm, "Rands... "

Randy pulls free and walks over swiftly to Roman and Seth and clears his throat. Seth looks back and sees Randy. Roman looks calmy at Randy and nods, "Hello."

Randy eyes Roman and then speaks slowly, "Roman.. I like you. Your a hell of a football player. But, what are you doing with my brother."

Roman looks down at Seth and then looks at Randy, "Well I asked him out."

Randy hums softly and looks at Roman in thought.

Seth watches and the speaks softly, "Randy.."

Randy shakes his head and moves Seth behind him, "You didn't talk to me first Roman.. why do you think I'm ok with you dating my brother."

Roman frowns and then stands to his full height looking Randy in the eyes. He states "Because I respect Seth enough to make his own choices Randy."

Randy eyes him and then looks at Seth. He then before Seth can say anything looks at Roman again, "You do anything or hurt him..." Randy lets the threat hang there.

Roman nods, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Seth looks at Randy and touches his shoulder before speaking, "You're ok with this?"

Randy sighs, "Only because I know him."

Cody snorts but remains silent as he texts someone. He isn't happy considering this is going to cause trouble for Randy and him. Not to mention he knows Ryan won't be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth bites his thumb as he gets ready. Shawn was almost bouncing with happiness when he found out his son was gong on a date. Shawn wanted more then anything for Seth to date a nice boy that draws him out of shell. Shawn had helped him pick out what to wear and helped him with his hair.

Hunter was not taking it so well. Hunter demanded that he was meeting Roman tonight. Seth was still the baby of the family in Hunter's eyes. Randy had been left to deal with Hunter. Also Randy would tell Seth if Roman came, so Hunter wouldn't scare him off. Shawn runs his hand through Seth's hair and tucks the blond behind his ear.

Seth whispers, "what if.. He doesn't like me."

Shawn shakes his head, "don't what if.. just enjoy it. Just be you Seth. He's liked you so far."

Seth nods and hears the door bell. Shawn smiles at him and leads him down the stairs.

Hunter opens the door and looks at Roman. The first impression was that the boy was almost as tall as him, "Roman?"

Roman nods and holds out his hand, "Yes Sir."

Hunter shakes Roman's hand, "You're taking me son out on a date tonight."

Although it wasn't a question Roman feels obligated to answer, "Yes."

"what is your intentions.." Hunter askes watching the boy closely.

Randy pinches the bridge of his nose as he listens, "oh boy."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "Dinner and a movie with my brother and his friend as well."

Hunter nods and looks at Roman, "Randy says you play for the football team?"

Roman nods, "Yeah I do."

Hunter crosses his arms, "this isn't.."

Roman holds up a hand, "Sir.. I really like your son. He's cute, funny and a nice person. I'm not ... I was raised better then what your thinking."

while Hunter thinks about what Roman stated, Seth comes down the stairs with Shawn.

Shawn walks over and holds out his hand, "I'm Shawn.. the sane parent."

Roman chuckles and shakes Shawn's Hand, "Roman."

Seth bites his lip and watches. Randy leans over and whispers, "He didn't run.. he must really want you."

Seth blushes lightly and nods, "yeah.."

Shawn pulls Hunter away from the door, "Hunter.. We should let them go or they'll be late."

Hunter eyes Roman and then his sons.

Seth walks over to Roman. Roman holds out his hand and Seth takes it. Roman smiles softly and leads Seth out of the house. Randy waves and then closes the door so Hunter can't follow.

Seth whispers softly, "Sorry.."

Roman chuckles, "no worries. I thought honestly that would go worse."

Dean is leaning against the car with Dolph. Seth holds onto Roman's hand tighter. Dean grins at them, "Hey Seth this is Dolph."

Roman nods, "He's visiting from our old school."

Seth waves timidly at Dolph, "Hi."

Dolph nods and then looks at Roman, "he's cute. He's defiantly your style."

Seth blushes and Roman opens up the door for him. Seth then looks at Dolph, "style?"

Dolph gets in the back with Dean. Roman gets in the drivers seat.

Dolph shrugs, "Roman likes.. shy boys."

Dean hums, "Twinks more.."

Seth bites his lip and whispers, "twink?"

Dean leans forward and lays his head on Seth's shoulder. He then admits "Ro likes sweet boys that are shy and cute."

Seth peeks at Roman and whispers, "oh.."

Dean whispers, "Roman is very into you."

Seth blushes and then looks up at Roman. He then looks back at Dean. Dean grins at him and pokes his side. Roman takes them to dinner and then at the movies. Seth wasn't certain what they where watching since Dean got the tickets. When he asked Roman just lead him into the theatre with out tellig him. Seth looks up as the screen when the movie starts and his eyes go a little wide at the title see no evil.

Seth usually freaks out a horror movies. Randy hated watching horror shows with Seth because Seth would hide behind him. Seth tries to remain brave but Roman notices the reactions and the jumps. He puts up the arm rest and curls Seth against him. Seth holds onto Roman and hides his face in his chest at the scary parts.

Dean looks over at them and grins brightly. Dolph looks and smirks softly, "Awwww"

Seth peeks out at them and Dean grins at him.

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and rubs his back. Seth peeks up at Roman and then when Dean isn't looking, Seth sneaks a kiss. Roman smiles down at Seth and whispers, "yeah you're defiantly my style."

Seth blushes.

At the end of the night, Roman walks Seth up to the door. Dean is wolf whistling and yelling for Ro to kiss him. Seth blushes and looks at Roman.

"Thank you," Seth whispers.

Roman smiles and whispers, "I'm just glad you had fun."

Dean smirks and yells, "OH JUST KISS HIM."

Seth giggles softly and then wraps his arms around Roman and kisses him. At that moment Hunter opens the door. Hunter eyes them both and then he gently pulls Seth into the house. Hunter then looks at Roman "Thank you Roman for bringing him home on time."

Seth meeps as he is brought into the house. Roman looks at Hunter and smiles at him, "Of course. Thank you sir for letting him come with us."

Hunter nods and looks at Roman, "I know that I seem overly.. Hostile."

Shawn's voice comes from the entrance, "overly protective, Jerkish, Scarey.."

Hunter glares over his shoulder, "Thank you husband.."

Shawn smirks, "anytime."

Hunter sighs and then looks at Roman, "I do like you though and I'm just... I don't want Seth hurt."

Roman nods and looks at him, "He won't be Sir. I really like your son."

Hunter nods and looks at him, "You can come back and take him out."

Roman chuckles softly, "Thank you sir."

Seth looks at Shawn and bites his lip, smiling hugely.

Randy yells from the living room, "score one for the good guys."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day is Friday so the school was buzzing about the party that night. The Football team was putting on a huge party at Cena's house. It was because there was a huge game Sunday.

Randy flops down at Roman's table and smirks at him, "So tonight.. you're coming right?"

Roman groans softly, "I have to.. I don't really want to."

Randy laughs softly, "Come on it's not that bad."

Roman thinks and then looks at Randy, "I'm bringing Seth."

Randy nods, "Good. I'd hate to have to kill you if you brought someone else. Besides it will be good for him to get out of the house."

Roman rolls his eyes and looks up when Seth and Dean enter the lunch room. Roman wants to tell Randy why Seth was still nervous but he can't.

Randy looks at Roman, "I'll get my father's to agree to it."

Seth walks over and sits by Roman, "what's going on?"

Dean sits by Randy and looks at everyone. Dean looks overly amused by everything. The glares he's getting from Nikki are telling Roman that Dean insulted her again.

Roman though turns his attention to Seth, "we're going to the team party tonight."

Seth peeks up at Roman, "are you sure that's.. a good idea."

Randy looks confused.

Roman though smiles and kisses Seth's temple, "Yeah I do think it's a great idea."

Seth nods and Dean hums in thought. Seth chews on his thumb nervously. If it was the team party more then Ryan would be there. That means that Seth had to deal with everything.

Roman leans over and whispers, "Don't worry We won't leave you alone and no one will hurt you. Plus it's at Cena's house. Cena won't let anything happen."

Seth nods and whispers, "Ok."

Dean grins when Seth looks at him, "meet me after school."

Seth cocks his head and agrees.

Dean then leans back, "need to get you something for this party."

Randy eyes Dean, "Like what?"

Dean thinks, "mini skirt and tube top."

Randy chokes on his pepsi and Seth eyes Dean while he moves over to pat Randy on the back.

"Dude I'm not dressing up in a skirt," Seth states softly so people don't hear.

Randy wipes at his mouth and then eyes Dean, "Though you would look good in them."

Dean eyes him back, "oh? I'm not certain Mister Cody would like to hear you say that."

Randy shrugs and then looks at Seth Seth looks at Randy a little shocked. Randy sighs "I'm dating someone, I'm not dead."

Seth nods and then looks over at Roman. Roman is off in fantasy land and Seth covers his face with a hand, "I'm not wearing a skirt."

Cody is watching from his spot in the lunch room and glares at Dean and Seth. This needs to end he thinks to himself and then looks at Ryan across the lunch room.

* * *

Dean meets Seth at the entrance of the school after they are let out. They decide to go to the mall and Randy drives them. When Randy drops them off he looks at Seth and Dean. "Nothing tight or not even I will be able to stop Dad from locking you in your room."

Seth nods and Dean pulls him out into the mall. Dean grins and pulls him through the stores. Dean grins and first finds a miniskirt and holds it up, "HA there we go."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Nope.. though it would look great on you."

Dean shakes his head, "Oh hell no."

Seth laughs and Dean grabs him by the wrist to pull him out of the woman's department. Neither of them see Cody watching them. Cody is texting someone as he watches them.

Both boys go through a few stores. Dean settles for picking out a button up black top for Seth with his normal skinny jeans. Dean and him then sit at the food court.

Dean looks at Seth, "how did all this start.. i mean the whole school was ignoring what was going on."

Seth sighs and then shrugs, "Ryan came onto me when I started high school. I said no. He spread some rumour that I was coming onto him and trying to break him and Nikki up. Nikki got pissed at me and she started all these rumours that I was sleeping with everyone. Of course Brie backed her up and they're the head of the cheer squad so I lost."

Dean nods, "why not tell Randy."

Seth shrugs, "If I do.. Randy will beat the crap out of them and he'll be expelled. He's on his last warning for fighting. Not even the football coach can save him."

Dean nods and looks down at his fries, "that's bullshit man."

Seth shrugs, "I was an easy target. As long as people don't tell Randy, they can do what they want to me."

Dean nods and then looks up when he hears a familiar voice.

"well lookie here," Ryan states as he walks over.

Curtis and Brock are with him.

Seth stands up and looks at them, "what.."

Ryan smirks and walks over pinning Seth against the table, "Shh.. you see you're going to leave the mall with me."

Dean stands and glares at them, "Like hell he is."

Brock pushes Dean down in his seat, "Pretty boy you should sit down."

Seth looks back at Dean and then his head falls forward, He can't let Dean get hurt. Ryan smirks and grabs Seth by the upper arm and pulls him towards the entrance. Dean watches and tries to follow them. Dean watches them get Seth into a car and leae. He then grabs his phone and calls Roman, hoping he's with Randy setting up for this party.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman picks up his phone and answers it. He and Randy are helping Cena set up the stero for the party. They had almost everything ready to go.

Roman frowns, "Dean? I thought you where taking the bus home."

Dean's panic filled voice comes through his phone, "They took Seth."

Roman frowns, "who took Seth. Dean calm down."

Cena and Randy both hear this and walk over to Roman. Roman puts the phone on speaker and they all hear Dean. Roman listens and bites his lip in worry.

Dean nearly screams, "Ryan and his goons took Seth, Ro. Brock pushed me and he went with them.. I'm scared what they'll do to him. He did it to protect me."

Randy blinks confused, "why would they take him? Roman what's going on."

Roman moves towards the door to go and get in his car, "Dean where did they take him."

Randy frowns and follows him, with Cena following close by.

Dean's voice breaks a little, "I don't know.. they got in a car with him.. Roman.. they're going to hurt him."

Roman nods, "Dean I'm coming to pick you up and we're going to find him."

Randy snarls at Roman, "Not before you explain to me what's going on."

Dean voice comes over the phone again, "I can explain.. but.. get here.. Please."

Roman nods and looks at Randy, "I promise you I will explain and Dean will."

Randy nods and gets in the car with Roman and Cena gets in the back. Roman explains on the way what he knew and with every word Randy gets more silent. Roman feels concerned when he looks at Randy. Randy had went silent and his eyes where wild with rage.

Randy turns and glares down at Cena, "did you know this."

Cena shakes his head "No, you know if I did I would tell you."

Randy looks about ready to kill and Roman speaks, "Randy stop.. we have to find Seth."

They grab Dean and go to each of the others guys house and find nothing. An hour later they pull into Randy and Seth's home. Randy runs to the front door and Hunter and Shawn are just coming out to leave when Randy runs in. Randy asks if Seth was there and when his fathers say no Randy's heart breaks. Randy quickly explains what was going on. Roman and Dean watch Hunter's reaction and both boys take a step back.

Cena speaks softly under his breath, "now you know where Randy gets his mean side."

Hunter had gone just still and silent. His eyes though are wild and scary as he takes all of this in. Shawn bites lip as he watches his husband.

Hunter makes Randy look at him by putting a hand on either side of Randy's face. "We'll find him Randy and when we do.. we will make them pay."

Randy nods and his voice drops a level, "If he's hurt.."

Hunter shakes his head, "We will find them." Hunter then looks at Shawn, "Phone the cops."

Shawn nods and goes into the house. Hunter looks at them, "Anyone know where they could have gone?"

Cena looks at Hunter, "there's a camp site they could have gone to and the football field. That's the only places I can think of."

* * *

Seth shivers as he stands in the football field, the cold air swirling around him. Seth though is shivering more from fear. Ryan stands in front of him with Brock and Curtis holding Seth's arms to keep him still. Ryan smirks and watches Seth shake. Ryan wanted the boy under him and knowing that he was dating roman pissed Ryan off.

"you think you can turn down me, Seth," Ryan growls out and watches as Seth shakes his head.

Seth whimpers, "Please let me go. Randy will find out.. He'll kill you."

Ryan shakes his head and reaches out and grabs the front of Seth's pants. Cesaro looks at this and then mutters, "Hey.. I thought we where just going to scare him and rough him up a little."

Ryan glares at him, "Shut up."

Ryan rips open the front of Seth's pants and lets them fall down his legs. Seth shrieks and his eyes go wide, "No.. Please don't."

Ryan growls and the others push Seth onto the ground. They hold him down. Cesaro steps forward only to have Ryan glare at him, "You're in too far Cesaro. You just helped kidnap him and you think you can take on the three of us.. Just shut up and go keep a watch out for someone."

Cesaro looks down at Seth and then at Ryan. Seth sobs as he walks away, the only person that might help him was leaving him.

Ryan smirks and unbuttons his own pants, "Now Slut.. where were we." He gets down between Seth's legs.

Cesaro walks through the entrance and sees Randy and Roman running towards the field. Cesaro then looks at them, "Stop him.."

Randy pushes past him and bursts onto the field. He sees Ryan kneeling between Seth's legs and Seth's sobs rip through the air. Randy charges Ryan and hits him hard across the jaw with his fist. Ryan falls away. Randy looms over him, throwing wild punchs at Ryan. Roman attacks Brock getting him off Seth. Seth gets free and Dean grabs him, wrapping his arms around Seth. Seth clings to Dean, holding onto him. Seth's pants are ripped and Dean helps him pull up his boxers and pulls him away from the fight. Something catches Dean's eye though and he turns his head seeing Cody standing there. Dean snarls at him, "you where going to let him.."

Randy pulls back from the bloody Ryan. When Randy stands up, he sees what Dean is growling about. Roman watches as the rest of boys flee and then kicks Brock before walking away. Randy glares at Cody and then turns away from him. Randy takes Seth from Dean and mumbles, "lets just go.."

Seth clings to Randy. Randy picks Seth up and carries him away with Dean and Roman following.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth clings onto Randy in Roman's car and Dean sits on Seth's other side as they drive home. Randy called Hunter and told him that Seth was with them. Roman chews his lip as they follow Randy into the house. Shawn eyes all of the boys. He then moves and takes Seth away from Randy. He points to the living room where Hunter and the police are.

Shawn speaks softly, "They want statements from you guys."

Roman nods and then looks at the still furious Hunter. The police question all three boys and each give them statements. Hunter after the police leave he looks at Roman and Dean, "you should have told us."

Roman nods, "I know.. I thought..," he stops and takes a breath, "I thought I could control it and keep him safe."

Hunter runs a hand through his hair and looks at Roman and Dean, "Just.. go home. "

Randy looks at Hunter, "dad.."

Hunter holds up his hand, "I need to go check on your brother.. he could have been.. he could have raped and what then."

Randy looks at his feet and he can't blame his father. If he had known he would have stopped it sooner as well.

Roman looks at Hunter and then whispers, "Tell Seth and your husband.. I'm sorry."

Hunter watches them leave and then he looks at his Son, "Vince is going to ensure that Ryan and them, go to jail for this."

Randy nods and whispers, "Good."

Hunter looks at Randy, "I need to talk to Seth."

Randy nods and follows Hunter up the stairs. Seth is curled up with Shawn talking softly. Hunter knocks and comes in with Randy. Seth has changed into joggers and what looks like one of Hunter's shirts since it's huge on him. Seth and Shawn are laying on the master bed, Seth is curled up against Shawn's side. Shawn looks up when Hunter walks in and Seth doesn't move.

Hunter looks at Shawn and then motions him to go. Shawn moves and Seth frowns softly when Shawn leaves the bedroom. Hunter sits on the bed and then pats the spot next to him. Seth moves and sits down by Hunter and peeks up at him.

Hunter watches Seth, "why didn't you tell us Seth?"

Seth sighs, "because I didn't want Randy to be expelled. Randy would... He'd do something stupid."

Hunter nods and tips Seth's face to look at him, "so you let them hurt you to protect Randy.. you did something stupid to protect Randy from doing something stupid to protect you. You boys are so much alike."

Seth mumbles softly, "Yeah.. Sorry.."

Hunter shakes his head and pulls Seth into his lap, and holds him, "if Randy does something stupid and goes and gets himself expelled or worse into jail because he can't control his temper.. that's on him Seth. That is completely his own fault. You can't let that hold you back from getting help."

Seth settles closer to Hunter and whispers, "I didn't think it would get this far."

Hunter nods, "I know. Just next time.. tell us. No more secrets."

Seth nods and whispers, "No more secrets."

Hunter nods and whispers, "promise?"

Seth nods, "Promise dad."

Hunter smiles and hugs Seth tightly, "tomorrow you'll have to talk to the cops."

Seth nods and peeks up his father, "are Ryan and them going to get arrested?"

Hunter nods, "yeah and your Grandfather is going to make them pay."

Seth nods and holds onto Hunter tightly, "What about Roman.."

Hunter nods, "I'm .. upset with him but you can still see him. He did the same thing you did. You thought you could handle it and He thought he could handle it. No more though."

Seth nods and whispers, "I promise."

Hunter nods and looks up when Shawn and Randy come in. Randy sits down by Hunter and lays his head on Seth's shoulder.

...

Come Monday the school is buzzing with the news that Ryan, Brock, Caesaro and Curtis where arrested and expelled. Randy convinces Seth to at least attempt school. When the brothers arrive, Roman is waiting at the entrance to the school. Seth sees him and runs over to him, wrapping his arms around Roman. Roman smiles softly and hugs Seth close to him.

Seth whispers softly, "thank you."

Roman smiles softly and then pulls Seth back to look into his eyes, "I thought i could protect you."

Seth shakes his head, "You helped me. "

Roman smile softly and kisses Seth gently. Seth wraps his arms around Roman and kisses him gently back.

Cody walks over to Randy, "Randy.."

Randy turns and glares at Cody "what."

Cody whispers, "I wanted.. I know.. " Cody sighs and doesn't know what to say.

Randy glares at him, "you where there.. you did nothing Cody."

Cody look sat him, "you don't deserve to be saddled with that as a brother. I mean his crap was going to get you expelled when you found out."

Randy shakes his head, "Cody.. I suggest you leave, before I get expelled for punching you."

Cody glares at Randy and then turns walking away.

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Seth. Seth frowns softly and looks at him, "I'm sorry Randy."

Randy shakes his head, "I don't need someone like that in my life."

Seth leans against Roman. Dean comes outside and eyes them all, "you guys coming in or we setting up camp outside today?"

Seth nods and then pulls Roman in.

Dean eyes Randy, "Ditched Cody?"

Randy nods, "yup."

Dean hums in thought as he looks at Randy. Randy raises his eyebrow, "Yes?"

Dean smirks and then looks at Seth, "your brother is hotter single."

Seth eyes Dean, "Um... "

Randy shakes his head, "you're not so bad yourself Dean."

Seth looks at them and cocks his head to one side, "hmmm must be a Helmsley thing."

Dean smirks and walks into the school, "sure that's it."

Randy watches Dean go, "Defiantly not so bad.. "

Seth shakes his head and then looks at Roman. Roman shrugs and wraps his arm around Seth's waist, leading him through the hallway, "what can I saw.. the Reigns all want their very own Helmsley to play with."

Seth crinkles his nose, "Eww now I'm thinking about my brother having sex."


End file.
